Installation
NOTE: This guide is for version 0.0.2: updating to newer versin is ecplained in change log 0.0.3+ What you need: * (Some text editor. I recommend Notepad++) * A free Github account * A free Heroku account (or any other service that let's you host your discord.js bot) * A free Discord account * Download the latest version of the bot from here. "Source code (zip)" is what you are searching for. Setting things up: # Go to Github ## Click on the button "Start a Project" ## Give the repository a name and description if you want to ## Tick the box "Initialize this repository with a README" ## Unpack the Source code (.zip) you downloaded earlier from here and upload everything inside the unpacked folder to your repository by simply dragging and dropping them (don't upload the folder, only opload the files inside the folder) # Go to Discord Developers ## Log into your Discord account ## Select "Create an application" ## Name your application and add a picture if want ## Go to the "Bot" tab on the left (with the puzzle icon) ## Select "create new bot" ## Name your bot again and add an Icon. This will be shown as your bot's Profile picture ## Go back to the "General information Tab" and find your bot's "Client ID" ##Copy this link and replace the numbers after client_id with your bot's Client ID ##'https://discordapp.com/api/oauth2/authorize?client_id=157730590492196864&scope=bot&permissions=8' ##Select the server you want to use your bot in and confirm. Please note that you must be admin on that server. # Go to Heroku ## Log in ## Select "Create new app" ## Name it and select a region ## Click on create ## Choose GitHub at Deployment method and connect to github ## Type the "repo name" that you chose earlier on github. If you don't remember, go back to github, click on your profile icon in the top right corner and select "your repositories". Your repo should be listed there ## Find your repo and click on "connect" ## Go to the Heroku settings tab and click on the "Reveal config vars" button ## As "KEY" input "BOT_TOKEN", As "VALUE" input your bot's token. This can be found as follows: ##* Go to discord developers ##* Select your bot ##* click on the "Bot" tab ##* click on "click to reveal token" below your bot's username (NEVER SHARE THIS WITH ANYONE!) ## Click on "Add" ## Go to Resources tab in Heroku ## Deactivate "web" and activate "mover" (should be other way around by default) by clicking on the pencil on the right, then on the switch and confirm. ##* If you don't see "mover" and "web", try disconnecting and reconnecting github and try to "Deploy Branch" (step 15). Try to do step 12 a couple minutes later again, then continue with step 13 ##Go back to "Deploy" tab ##Scroll down and click on the "Enable Automatic Deploys" button ##Select "Deploy Branch" # Finalizing Setup ## Go to Discord ## Type "move getid" into any channel of your choice on the server you invited your bot to ##* if you bot responds with "The channel you are currently in, has the ID (ChannelID)" you have done everything right up until now. Well done! ##* If the bot is not answering, check if you have entered the correct token or go to Heroku, click on more on the to right and select "logs" from the drop down menu. If you see any errors please comment them here and I will try to help. ## Now go to your github repository again and find the "config.json" file, click on the pencil on the top right to edit it. ## To change the prefix (by default set to "move") just edit the word move to whatever you want. Symbols should work. ## Setting up channels ### Be sure to deny "read" permissions for @everyone in your discord server. Remember that any role with special permissions will still be able to see those channels! ### Find the channel IDs out of the channels you want your bot to move to/from. #### Use the bot by typing the prefix you chose ("move" by default) and the getid. (Example: "move getid" or "movegetid") #### OR go to your discord user settings -> Appearance -> Developer mode ON -> right click channel -> Copy ID ###paste the channel ID you want between the quotations after "channelID(Number)" ###*Example: "channelID1" : "123456789" ###Save by scrolling down and clicking on "commit changes" ###'NOTE: You may need to go to heroku and disconnect and reconnect your app from GitHub for the changes to take effect! Remember that you have to reenable automatic deployment after you to that and deploy branch again. This may take a minute.' ###You can now use the commands "(yourprefix)number1-10" to move through the channels ###*Example: "move1" will move you to the channel you wrote the id for "channelID1" in your config file ###*Please remember this won't affect you if you have admin permissions ## Changing commands: ### Go to your github again and find the "index.js" file ### find this part of the code (should start at around line 70) ### replace the numbers with the name of your channel ###* if "channelID1" from the config file is connected to a channel named "roleplaying" you can replace "1" with "Roleplaying ###* Example: if(command "Roleplaying") { ###** This will let you use the command "move Roleplaying" or "moveRoleplaying" ###** you will then be moved to the connected channel ###** "move" will be replaced my your prefix. If you chose "!" as prefix your command would be "!Roleplaying" ### N'OTE: You may need to go to heroku and disconnect and reconnect your app from GitHub for the changes to take effect! Remember that you have to reenable automatic deployment after you to that and deploy branch again. This may take a minute.' Congratulations! You are now done setting up your own 24/7 free moveBot!